Our Own Pride
by Earth Beast
Summary: After Kovu was exiled, Kiara escape the Pride Rock and meet up with him. Then both she and Kovu ran away and then, meet six orphan cubs. Together, they have form the Pride of their own. But what if the past comes and hunts them?


**Our Own Pride**

**Chapter 1**

Kiara was heart broken as she's force to watch her beloved Kovu chase out of the Pride Lands by her father; Simba's pride and all the animals.

Kiara push pass the lionesses that blocked her, and made her way towards her father, "Father, please reconsider?"

"You will not go anyway without escort for now on." Simba said, still angry about Kovu.

"But father..." Kiara try to say.

"He's using you to get to me." Simba said.

"No! He loves me, for me!" Kiara said.

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba countered before says, "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. Away from HIM!"

"You don't know him as much as I do!" Kiara said.

"I know he's following on Scar's paw print. And I must follow my father's." Simba said.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!" Kiara yelled before run towards the den with tears growing from her eyes.

Simba watch his daughter, feeling hurt for what his own daughter said to him.

Meanwhile, Kiara is at the royal bed rock, crying till she see a way out from a small light from the hole. A few moments later, Kiara dug a hole big enough for her to get through. Making sure no one is around, she made a run for it. She need to find Kovu.

(A while later)

Kiara and Kovu have united. After a little playing by the lake, Kovu see something at the lake, "Hey, look. We are one." Their combined and symbolic reflections in the gentle water were a sight to behold.

"Hmm…" the lioness hummed with serenity and happiness.

"Let's get outta here! We'll run away together!" Kovu jumped up from Kiara's side and back onto all fours, and then he leaned down and suggestively swayed his backside, "And start a pride all our own."

Kiara stare at her lover with surprise, "Re... really? You want a family?"

"All I've ever wanted was to be with you, Kiara, to love you until the end of our days. What better way to show how much I care about you than raising cubs together?" Kovu said as he sat down.

Kiara look at Kovu before turn towards the Pride Lands. Simba; her father, as fair and as kind as he was, would never change his mind about Kovu. And if she has cubs with Kovu, Simba would cast them or worse, kill them.

But, she was a princess and the future queen of Pride Lands. But there's Kion; her young brother. He be a better ruler than she will be, anyway.

With that in mind, Kiara turn towards Kovu, "Then, let's leave while we can."

With that, the pair of lions starts their journey. Few weeks later, they pass the Pride Lands borders.

Soon, they smell Zebra herd nearby. Since, they haven't eaten for the while, Kovu coaching Kiara to hunt.

"Now remember, relax. Feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Kovu said.

They got closer towards the herd. They spot old Zebra wonder off from the herd. So, they slowly and carefully head towards it.

"OK. Three... two..." Kovu whispered.

Kiara crouched low.

"POUNCE!"

With a mighty roar, Kovu and Kiara pounced.

The Zebras panicked as they awoke and scattered about, racing in all different directions.

Kovu managed to hold the zebra while Kiara sunk her teeth into its neck and with Kovu's help, brought it to the ground.

"Excellent work!" Kovu cried.

Kiara blushed.

Then, Kovu and Kiara drag the dead zebra through the field. A while later, the zebra's leg got stuck on the log branch. Kovu and Kiara pull hard for the while till that leg has rip off and left on the log. Then few seconds after Kovu and Kiara went, six pair of eyes see through the tall grass before the revealed lion cubs; two males and four females, carefully made their towards the zebra's leg before feasting. The cubs then sense something behind them. Slowly, the cubs turn to see Kovu and Kiara watching them.

"RETREAT!" The cubs yelled before all the cubs run.

Kovu and Kiara stare at the running cubs.

"What was that about?" Kovu asked.

"Don't know." Kiara said before she and Kovu look at the leg.

Meanwhile, the cubs running as fast as their legs could carry.

"Are they chasing us?" First cub which is a boy, asked.

"Don't think so." Second cub which is a second boy, said.

Then the third which is a girl, see that she and others are heading towards the gorge, "Hiyo Kali!" She manage to stop just near the edge, "Phew..."

Suddenly, one cub slam on her, then other one bump to it, then another, then another and then another which push all of the cubs off the cliff. The cubs manage to get their claws to the cliff wall. The cubs look down to see a long way down. And they slowly sliding down.

"Little bro... any ideas?" Male cub one asked.

"Give me a moment..." Male cub two said.

"Hurry up!" Female cub two said as they sliding more.

Then suddenly, something grab Male cub one and pull him up. It's Kovu with Kiara grabbing Female cub one. Soon, all the cubs are safe.

"Are you OK?" Kiara asked.

The cubs stare at Kovu and Kiara in surprise, shock and fear, but they nodded.

"Here, you left this." Kovu said as he push the zebra leg towards the cubs.

"...Thanks..." Male cub one said.

"You should go home now. Your parents must be worried by now." Kiara said.

"We don't have parents." Cubs said at once.

"You don't?!" Kovu asked.

"They abandoned us few weeks ago when food become scarce. Few days after that, we met each other and decided to stick together." Female cub three said.

"That's terrible!" Kovu said with Kiara agree.

"That's our life." Female cub four said.

"...You know, if that leg is not enough, we have plenty meat to share." Kiara said.

The cubs stare at their heroes for the while before they turn towards each other.

(Few minutes later)

Kovu and Kiara enjoy ther zebra meat with the cubs. As they ate, Kovu and Kiara got to know the cubs.

First male has brown fur with dark cream paws, underbelly and muzzle, black tuff on his head and red eyes... well, for his right side as the other eye is greyish white, blind with a scar across it. His name is Kuno or as his friends call him, 'Commander'.

Second male has light brown fur with cream paws, underbelly and muzzle, and blue eyes. His name is Kito and he's Commander's young brother.

First female has has greyish, slightly brown fur, with light grey paws, underbelly and muzzle, has little brown spots under her eyes and on the bridge of her snout and greenish blue eyes. Her name is Tazama.

Second female has dull tan fur with light grey paws, underbelly and muzzle, has a large tuft of fur on her head. She has three large, light brown markings placed on her sides, just after her ribs, and blue eyes. Her name is Kasi.

Third female has grey fur, her underbelly, paws and muzzle are light grey, and she has dark brownish-grey stripes around the back of her legs, has dark spots under her blue eyes. Her name is Imara.

And the last female has brown-grey fur, with lighter paws and underbelly, her head is decorated with a thick and dark stripe and a small tuft of fur, has freckles and dark cyan eyes. Her name is Shabaha.

After they finish their meal, the cubs turn towards The lion pair.

"Thank you for sharing your meal, Sir and Ma'am." Commander said.

"You're very welcome. But we told you to stop calling us that." Kiara said.

"Roger, ma'am." Commander said.

Kiara sigh.

"So, where would you go?" Kovu asked.

Commander open his mouth... "Little Brother, where would we go?"

"Not sure. No matter where we go, there'll always some predators around." Kito said before muttered, "Nowaza, Nowaza."

"You know what? I think you should stay close to us and we can teach you how to fend for yourself." Kovu said.

"Taa ya taa!" Kito sudden say, "We can be with Mr Kovu and Miss Kiara till we can help ourselves."

"I just said..." Commander cut Kovu off, "Pardon my brother's manners. When he think of plans, he space out till he come up with something."

"Oh, I see." Kovu said, "Anyway, what do you six say?"

The cubs stare at pair of lions before they huddle together and whispers towards each other for the while before break up and look Kovu and Kiara again.

"Sir, we're very thankful." Commander said.

"Meaning we'll be happy to go where ever you go." Imara said.

Kovu and Kiara smile before they lead the cubs away.

(Night time)

The lions and cubs wonder through the forest.

"So dark. I can't see." Kiara said.

"Hold on!" Tazama said before she run towards the tree and starts climbing.

"Tazama, be careful. You could hurt yourself." Kiara said.

"I'll be fine!" Tazama said as she reach the high branch and look around before she see something, "Hiyo Kali!"

Tazama climb down and carefully land near others, "There's a cave about five minutes away from here."

Kovu and Kiara stare at Tazama in surprise so, Shabaha explain, "Tazama can see in total darkness."

"Oh." Lion pair said.

(8 minute later)

Thanks to Tazama, they reach the cave and rest there for the night. Kovu and Kiara look at the sleeping cubs.

"Kovu, seeing these cubs remind me of Kion and his Guard." Kiara said.

"Yeah. They do." Kovu said before he nuzzle at Kiara, "Goodnight."

Kiara nuzzle back, "Goodnight."

Soon, all the lions are sleeping in peace.

(And done! This is what I think would happen if Kovu and Kiara did run away. Hope you like it.

I know Shabaha, Kasi, Imara and Tazama are part of Zira's Pride and Vitani's Lion Guard, but in this story, they along with my OC; Kuno AKA Commander, and Kito, are orphan group.

With that done, see you all really soon!)


End file.
